


Good Things Come (to Those Who Wait)

by Robottko



Series: Ghastly Grim [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OctoJohn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Case Coitus, Public Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robottko/pseuds/Robottko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Case dates were a favorite of Sherlock and John, but sometimes it's too hard to wait for a little alone time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come (to Those Who Wait)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenderlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlock/gifts).



> Day #26: Favorite Monster Boy Character

Nothing put Sherlock Holmes in a better mood than successfully completing a case. Nothing, except for John Watson. What started as a post-case tradition of dinner slowly became a post-case date as the two became a couple. It had quickly became Sherlock’s favourite dates; nothing was better than seeing John grinning at him across the table and knowing that he was allowed to kiss that grin right off his face after they finished eating. Sherlock was thankful that John had been craving Chinese. They always ate faster when it was Chinese food.  

"I can’t believe it’s been two weeks since you’ve started this case." John said, popping a dumpling in his mouth. "It feels like it’s been forever."

"It was brilliant." Sherlock replied, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. 

"Of course  _you_  were.” John said, emphasising the ‘you’, in a way that always made Sherlock flush in pleasure. 

"You’re just saying that because you want to get me into bed." Sherlock huffed, softly. The restaurant was mostly empty, but he didn’t want the few customers that were there to overhear him.

"No, I’m saying that because you  _are_  brilliant.” John argued. “Orgasms sound nice, though, too.”

"John." Sherlock scolded halfheartedly. "Can’t you wait until we get back to the flat?"

"I don’t know." John said innocently, and Sherlock shivered when he felt something smooth, and something  _very_  familiar, stroke his ankle.

Sherlock looked down, flushing slightly when he was a light pink tentacle wrapping around his ankle. Several others joined it, though they didn’t touch just yet. They hovered, waiting for Sherlock’s permission.

"We’ll get caught." Sherlock argued weakly.

"The tablecloth reaches the floor." John reasoned. "And as long as you can keep quiet, no one need know."

Sherlock looked up at John, who gave no outward signs of arousal except dilated pupils. He nodded once, and John smiled back at him in response.

The tentacle around his ankle uncoiled, and Sherlock could feel the whisper of fabric as it moved upwards. With a dexterity that surprised him every time, it unbuttoned his trousers, easing the zipper down.

Cool air chilled his now exposed skin as two tentacles worked down his trousers and pants to just below his knees. They then wrapped around his upper thighs, keeping his legs spread and tugging them slightly closer. Sherlock glanced down, pleased that his entire lower half was hidden under the tablecloth.

"John." Sherlock gasped softly as he felt one of his tentacles slide up his thigh, passing the ones spreading his legs and inching further up, stopping just short of his rapidly hardening cock.

"Hush, love." John breathed. "We want to keep quiet, don’t we?"

Sherlock nodded, biting his lip when one of the tentacles wrapped around his cock, choking back a whimper. The tentacle stayed in place for a few seconds before beginning to move, stroking in an almost loving manner. If it weren’t for John’s devilish smile, he would think it was more a loving caress than a blatant tease.

Sherlock tried to shoot him a glare, an effect that was surely ruined by his soft panting. The tentacle’s grip tightened, and it began to stroke more in earnest now. He sucked in a breath, plastering a look of boredom on his face.

"Is that the best you can- _oh!”_ Sherlock gasped involuntarily when he felt another of John’s tentacles begin to tease his hole, massaging the ring of muscle as it began to shallowly thrust into him, just the tip entering him.

“ _John.”_  Sherlock breathed, relaxing as the tentacle moved farther up, producing natural lubricant so it could find his prostate with practiced ease. He was unable to contain a small yelp of pleasure, grinding down on the tentacle to encourage John to do it again.

"Are you alright, sir?" A voice asked, and Sherlock jumped when he saw a concerned patron looking over at the two of them.

"Yes…fine." Sherlock managed to say, glancing at John in slight panic. John just looked amused. "I…ah….burned my tongue. Nothing to be worried about."

Looking satisfied, the man turned back around to finish his meal. Sherlock gave John a pointed look, his eyes fluttering closed when the tentacle began to writhe inside him.

“ _Ah_.” Sherlock gasped as the tentacles synchronized, the one stroking in time to the others thrusts. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the table, trying to keep himself from thrusting back.

When they were alone, John would tease Sherlock like this for hours, watching him become a babbling mass of lust before letting him come. Being in public, however, added a certain urgency to the situation, and Sherlock found the familiar heat of orgasm sweep through himself quickly, stuffing a fist into his mouth to keep from crying out.

It took almost a full minute for his mind to clear, and he looked around hazily to make sure no one had heard. If they had, they all appeared unaffected by it. Everyone but John, who was looking at Sherlock with flushed cheeks and lustful admiration.

"You’re gorgeous, you know that?" John breathed, letting his tentacles slip from Sherlock’s cock, gently easing the other one out of Sherlock, who hissed at the over-stimulation. 

"I have been told that from time to time." Sherlock replied, his voice still rough from lust.

John laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Come on, you berk. Let’s go home.”

With a small peck to John’s cheek, Sherlock stood and walked out of the restaurant, John admiring his limp from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> All my monster boy characters are my favorites, but I love OctoJohn, and I received an ask for my [fic-a-palooza](http://robottko.tumblr.com/post/78390137972/guess-who-just-got-200-followers-thats-right%0A/) from the amazing [Slenderlock](http://slenderlock.tumblr.com//) who asked "Johnlock tentacles...you know you want to."  
> Of course I want to! And here it is! This was written in a day, on an ipod, so if you're expecting literary genius...well, you shouldn't read my fics if that's what you want. I hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
